Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Special Games + Friends '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb * Sarah M. * Aj * Curtis * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Vanilla * Tikal * Avatar (Cat) * Sarah B. * Brad L. * Patrick * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends Events The game features 24 all-new events inspired by Olympic events, with major Mario & Sonic twists to each. * Golden Mushroom Sprint * Egg Hurdles * Bullet Bill Relay * Egg Hammer's Throw * Mushroom Jump * Spring Trampoline * Uneven Pipe Bars * Chaotix Jukebox Gymnastics * Cheep Cheep Freestyle * Tornado Table Tennis * Egg Planet Equestrian * Cyan Canoeing * Bob-omb Basketball * Lost Hex Hockey * Cappy Curling * Spin Dash Beam * Paper Pole Vault * Frenzy Football * Starman Sailing * Lava Reef Rugby * Yoshi's Archery * Iblis Ice Skating * Anti-Gravity Kart Walk * Blue Blur BMX Locations Note that these are in order of how the events are listed. Mario Series * Mario Circuit from ''Super Mario Kart * Bullet Bill Mountain from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Pipe Maze from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Peronza Plaza from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Cheep Cheep River from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Grass Land from Yoshi's Safari * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Prison Lane from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World * Isolated Island from Knuckles' Chaotix * Sky Chase Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Aquarium Park from Sonic Colors * The Lost Hex from Sonic Lost World * Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Lava Reef Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Studiopolis Zone from Sonic Mania Music Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Ending Theme from ''Yoshi's Story * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Snow Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Title Theme from ''Mario Kart 8 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Starship Mario, Launch! from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS Sonic Series * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure '' * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure '' * Right There, Ride On from ''Sonic Rush * Palm Tree Panic from Sonic CD * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings '' * His World from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed * Leaf Forest Zone from Sonic Advance 2 * Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance '' * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * White Park Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Special Stage from Sonic Heroes * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Station Square from Sonic Adventure